Broche do Cavaleiro
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Continuação da Fanfic O Cavaleiro Celestial. Yaoi, se quiserem ler, leiram, caso contrário, não se incomodem, ok?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota do autor: **Essa fanfic é a continuação de "O Cavaleiro Celestial" de minha autoria. Recomendo que leiam essa fic antes de começarem a ler "Broche do Cavaleiro".

E, é claro, Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem de forma alguma.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Broche do Cavaleiro**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Um vulto saiu correndo de uma casa nos subúrbios da grande Cidade Capital. A grama ainda molhada da chuva que havia caído fazia com que cada passo se tornasse dolorosamente barulhento.

Apesar da escuridão, não era difícil reconhecer os cabelos loiros e meio espetados.

— E então, Chris? Fez o que tinha que fazer?

Uma mulher de cabelos loiros olhava para Chris da janela do carro estacionado em frente a casa.

— Inferno, Dorothy! Dá pra falar mais baixo?

— O Duo deve estar se acabando de chorar. Eu duvido muito que ele vá perceber qualquer coisa, oras...

— Hm... Dorothy?

— Que foi? — perguntou a menina quando Chris se aproximou da janela do carro.

— Se eu abrir a porta agora, com você apoiada nessa janela, vais parar de cara no chão.

Dorothy ficou um pouco encabulada e sentou-se melhor no banco do motorista. Chris entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco do passageiro.

— Você já foi menos estúpido comigo...

— Desculpa. Não é por mal. É só que... Não é muito fácil ficar a vontade num planeta onde estão te caçando pela morte da ex-imperatriz.

— Vou fingir que acredito... — disse Dorothy, enquanto dava a partida e começava a acelerar.

Chris olhou para a mulher de cabelos loiros sentada ao seu lado com uma cara de incompreensão.

— Eu não preciso ler a mente de ninguém pra saber que você tá morrendo de saudades...

O loiro se forçou a rir baixinho, sem muito ânimo.

— Você já superou tudo, então?

— O que você quer que eu faça? Viver do passado nunca foi uma opção pra mim — a face da loira parecia serena — e você sabe muito bem que eu supero qualquer coisa.

— Mesmo ter me perdido?

A garota enrugou a cara, numa espécie de sorriso irônico.

— E eu ainda me incomodo pra vir até aqui só pra te ajudar a deixar um presente na casa do namorado. Tenho até pena do Duo quando ele... desculpa, não queria tocar no assunto.

— Relaxa, Dorothy. — disse Chris, de maneira calma — Não vai mais acontecer nada entre o Duo e eu. Não vou colocar ele em perigo só por causa de uma paixonite. O Zechs quer a minha cabeça, tá lembrada?

— E me colocar em perigo é perfeitamente admissível, senhor Harrison?

— Primeiro: Você se ofereceu pra me ajudar. Segundo: você tem essa abençoada imunidade de embaixadora. Terceiro: você estava doidinha pra passar mais um tempo comigo. — completou Chris rindo abertamente.

— Sua peste... Num minuto, a criatura mais gentil da face do planeta, no outro, vira essa coisa irritante.

— Irritante e lindo de morrer, esqueceste da última parte.

— Você vai ir logo embora do planeta? — Dorothy estava começando a ficar irritada.

— Ainda amanhã. Meu Gundam tá aqui embaixo do banco. Compactado, é claro.

— Vais voltar pra L-38?

— Acho que sim. Apesar de tudo, o Zechs não tem nenhuma prova realmente incriminadora contra mim. Fora o Musashi, lógico. Talvez eu possa esconder ou dar um fim no Musashi.

— Tudo isso culpa da Relena. Nossa, não tem como acreditar. Eu sabia há muito tempo que ela literalmente idolatrava o Heero, mas chegar a ponto de chantagear, matar... E exagero até pra ela.

— E eu não sei, Dorothy?

— Claro que sim. — disse Dorothy, sacudindo a cabeça de leve — Eu entendo um pouco o que você passou...

Chris reclinou-se no banco e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. Não havia motivo para ficar irritado com Dorothy. A ex-namorada o estava ajudando muito mais do que ele achava que deveria, inclusive permitindo que ele ficasse no próprio prédio da embaixada, nos aposentos da embaixadora.

Se haviam falsas esperanças ali? Claro que sim, afinal Chris podia perceber as verdadeiras intenções de Dorothy no momento em que ela punha o pé na mesma sala que ele. Ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele, apesar de tudo.

Não adiantava ficar esquentando a cabeça com esse tipo de idéias, no final das contas.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Não adianta ficar esquentando a cabeça com isso, no final das contas" — Duo pensou enquanto se aproximava da janela da cozinha.

— Ele não deixou isso aqui... não é? — perguntou em voz alta para si mesmo, enquanto os dedos brincavam com o broche que segurava na mão direita.

Sua única resposta foi o bater insistente da janela contra a parede da casa.

Duo não fechou a janela naquela noite.


	2. Chapter 2

**------------------------------------------------**

**Broche do Cavaleiro**

**------------------------------------------------**

– Bom dia!! – uma voz alegre encheu o quarto já bastante iluminado pela luz do sol – Duo! Não devias dormir com a janela aberta, podes pegar um resfriado.

– Da última vez, Quatre, você me ameaçou com morcegos e eu não dei a mínima.

– Que bom que você dormiu bem! – Quatre estava se especializando num tipo muito incomum de ironia, ultimamente. O tipo de ironia que se chama "estou apaixonado e não me importo nem um pouco de parecer uma criança na manhã de natal" – Anda, desce logo que o café já está sendo servido.

– Sim, mamãe. Quer ver se lavei atrás das orelhas também?

– Ânimo, Du-chan! O ano letivo já está quase acabando, só mais alguns dias de escola.

"Ânimo, Duo. Só mais alguns dias. Encorajador." – pensou, enquanto jogava o cobertor para o lado.

**------------------------------------------------**

– Bom dia, todo mundo. Tudo certo com o tapete novo, Wu-man? – perguntou um sarcástico piloto do 02.

– Tudo sim, Duo. Esse tapete novo sem manchas de mofo nem encardido por ter sido escondido no canto mais imundo do porão realmente evita que as pessoas caíam na escada.

Duo resmungou qualquer coisa sobre "espírito esportivo" e continuou a beber seu suco. Estava sendo mais difícil manter o bom humor ultimamente.

– Heero vai receber alta do hospital hoje, não é?

– Ao que tudo indica. – respondeu Trowa – Foi o que os médicos nos disseram.

– Eu... Eu queria estar lá pra... Ajudar.

– A gente entende isso Duo, mas você tem que pensar na escola. – comentou Wufei – Vai lá, passa de ano e acaba de uma vez com essa tortura.

– Hm.

"Sem querer mencionar o incidente, hein, Wu-man? A pancada na cabeça te fez melhor do que eu podia imaginar." – pensou Duo, enquanto fazia uma única pedra de gelo girar dentro do copo vazio.

**------------------------------------------------**

– Cara, não lembrava que a maldita escola ficava tão longe.

Duo também não lembrava que caminhar podia deixá-lo tão melancólico também. Não havia motivo especial para que... Sentisse tanta saudade. Meia dúzia de conversas... Realmente não havia motivo. Ou ao menos queria que não houvesse motivo.

Apesar de uma quantidade de carros meio anormal nas ruas e de um certo desânimo que sentia, Duo chegou bem a tempo ao colégio que freqüentava. O sinal começou a tocar assim que ele chegou à sua sala de aula.

- Hei, Du-chan! ; "O que diabos está acontecendo com todo mundo pra me chamarem de Du-chan?"

- Asuka? Que foi?

- Bom dia pra você também. Escuta, aquele teu amigo, o Chris... Tem visto ele, por acaso?

- Não, na verdade eu até acho que ele voltou pra colônia L-38. Qualquer coisa relacionada à família dele, não sei direito. – Duo começou a se sentir um tanto intrigado - Por que a pergunta?

- Ahm... Nada de especial, só... Curiosidade. - "Hm, sei..."- De qualquer maneira, obrigada.

Asuka voltou até sua carteira e sentou-se para ser imediatamente cercada por duas ou três amigas. Nada fora do comum, até ali, ela geralmente tinha um círculo de amigas bastante grande.

Duo foi interrompido em sua reflexão por um professor bufando, entrando na sala como se não houvesse amanhã. Ou alunos.

- Minha nossa, minha nossa... Ele não... Aham! – o professor pareceu perceber que havia praticamente 30 rostos com perfeitas e iguais expressões de incompreensão olhando para ele. Enxugou a testa com um lenço tirado do bolso do casaco – Bom dia a todos. Desculpem o meu pequeno atraso.

Todos observaram enquanto o professor mais nervoso do mundo tentava livrar-se do casaco para apoiá-lo precariamente nas costas da cadeira e enquanto deixava que sua pasta e seus livros caíssem sobre a mesa com um pequeno estrondo. O homem parecia estranhamente... arrasado.

- Professor? – um dos alunos que sentava nas primeiras carteiras perguntou – Alguma coisa errada?

- Não, não foi nada. Apenas... Uma notícia um tanto repentina que... Bom, isso não importa, não é mesmo?

- Mas...? – tentou Duo.

- Assuntos pessoais, senhor Maxwell. Apenas assuntos pessoais que não dizem respeito a nossa aula. Embora... Enfim.

Isso não era nada normal. O professor não costumava ser tão nervoso assim. Parecia estar... preocupado com alguém ou alguma coisa.

- Retomando, tenho um aviso para dar. A diretoria recebeu uma comunicação da colônia L-38 esta manhã. Aparentemente o pai do senhor Harrison não ficou satisfeito com os resultados do filho e resolveu levá-lo de volta para a L-38. Ele mandou uma curta mensagem para que fosse passada para os alunos. Aham...

"O pai...?"

"_É com o coração embargado pela tristeza que me despeço de vocês, caros colegas e amigos. Meu pai decidiu que eu teria uma educação melhor com os tutores da colônia L-38 e, portanto, decidiu que eu deveria voltar para casa imediatamente. Foi uma decisão súbita e eu me sinto realmente mal por não poder me despedir de todos vocês de maneira mais apropriada". _

"_Espero sinceramente que nos reencontremos um dia. Foi um curto período de tempo, mas ainda assim, memorável."_

"_Cordialmente"_

"_Christopher M. Harrison". _

- É uma pena que o Senhor Harrison tenha partido. – comentou o professor

sorrindo - Mas, por outro lado... Se ele aprendeu literatura suficiente para se sentir confortável escrevendo "_coração embargado pela tristeza_", eu acho que ele fez algum progresso...

Não foi exatamente uma piada engraçada, mas rendeu algumas risadas. Aparentemente o professor estava tão tenso que nem ao menos se deu conta que estava fazendo piadas. Sobre Chris.

"Cara, vai ser um longo dia."

**------------------------------------------------**

Chris acordou assustado com o barulho estridente do celular que havia acertado na noite passada. Não via por que acordar tão cedo, apesar de ser uma segunda feira. E apesar de que tinha que resolver muitas coisas logo, caso quisesse continuar vivo e em segurança.

"Ah, dane-se a vida e a segurança. Mais dez minutos não vão me matar...".

- Chris? Eu achei que tivéssemos combinado aproveitar a minha manhã livre para discutir alguma coisa sobre a tua situação, não é?

- Claro, claro... É essa maldita cama que parece o paraíso...

- Christopher?

- Entendi. Dê-me dez minutos que te encontro no teu escritório, pode ser?

- Ao menos você não me pediu pra conversar nessa "maldita cama". Vou ficar esperando. E não adianta abrir esse sorrisinho – Dorothy também sorriu ao ver a expressão de Chris – pois eu pretendo esperar lá embaixo. E espero te ver perfeitamente decente e apresentável, entendeu bem?

- Isso que é uma moral baixa. – disse Chris com um sorriso contrafeito – Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, Dorothy.

- Oito minutos.

E saindo batendo a porta levemente, Dorothy mostrou que não estava num dia ideal para brincadeiras.

"Ânimo, ânimo. O dia mal começou, afinal".

**------------------------------------------------**

Após alguns minutos de banho, de fazer uma barba quase inexistente, de trocar de roupa e de bocejar, Chris começou a descer as escadas. Para encontrar uma Dorothy bastante irritada começando a subir.

- Bom dia.

- Você falou em dez minutos, não em meia hora, Chris.

- Desculpe-me, senhora embaixadora. Vossa residência é tão vasta que acho que me perdi entre um fuso horário e outro. Vamos para a sala de reunião?

- Honestamente, como é que você consegue encarar tudo de maneira tão calma?

- Tudo o que? O Zechs que quer me matar, o Duo que provavelmente tá subindo pelas paredes tentando entender a minha carta ou o fato de que tenho quase certeza que você está tentando me esconder alguma coisa?

Isso alarmou Dorothy. Ela devia saber que contra a habilidade de Chris, seria muito difícil esconder qualquer coisa dele.

- Obrigada pelo voto de confiança. – parodiou Dorothy – Mas eu acho que você devia confiar mais em mim, afinal sou a única pessoa no planeta que talvez possa ajudá-lo. Embora eu não tenha certeza de quanto tempo vai durar minha imunidade diplomática caso descubram que estou hospedando o assassino da imperatriz.

A palavra "assassino" machucava. Mais do que queria admitir.

- Dorothy? Me desculpa por tudo. Não queria ter te envolvido nessa droga toda.

Dorothy sorriu.

- Você não tem que se desculpar, eu estou te ajudando de livre e espontânea vontade. Afinal, ainda somos amigos, não é?

Se Dorothy perguntava isso, devia estar esperando que Chris concordasse com ela. Mas será que ela queria que ele concordasse?

- Obrigado. Um dia...

- Um dia você vai ter motivos pra me agradecer. Vamos... Tentar fazer esse dia chegar logo, tudo bem?

Ao chegarem na sala de reuniões de Dorothy, Chris pode notar uma suntuosidade inesperada no local, já que o restante dos aposentos não eram, nem de longe, tão luxuosos. Causar impacto para conquistar, talvez essa fosse a expressão.

- E então, senhora Embaixatriz? Qual será nosso plano de ação?

- Antes de mais nada, tenho que lhe mostrar algumas imagens que consegui... Zechs está fechando o cerco. Provavelmente ele pretende usar o incidente do Projeto do Cavaleiro celestial como pretexto para recomeçar a guerra. E, durante e guerra...

- Acabar comigo? – disse Chris, largando cinco fotografias sobre a mesa de Dorothy.

- Na falta de expressão melhor.

- Droga, eu realmente não queria colocar o mundo inteiro em guerra... Mas o que eu fiz... Apesar dos meus motivos... Não tem justificativa.

- Não adianta chorar sobre leite derramado. Temos que seguir em frente, apesar de tudo que possamos ter feito de errado no passado. Não era isso que você costumava dizer? – perguntou Dorothy.

- É... – Chris suspirou – Então, se eu entendi bem...?

- Mais ou menos isso. Se Zechs pretende te atacar, ele vai começar...

- Pela L-38. – Os olhos de Chris se arregalaram com a simples constatação – E para isso... – Ele apontou para as fotografias.

- Sim, o senhor Miliardo vai precisar de mais poder de fogo. Muito mais.

- Ou seja...?

- Talvez tenhamos que fazer movimento ofensivo para evitar o pior.

Impossível. Totalmente impossível. Mesmo o Musashi não poderia sustentar uma guerra sozinho. Mas ainda assim... Dorothy pedia um ataque. Dorothy iria dar ao imperador o pretexto para uma futura guerra? Não... Não.

Talvez ela não estivesse pedindo uma guerra. Talvez ela quisesse apenas causar impacto.

- Já ouviu falar do Devil's Nest? – perguntou Dorothy.


End file.
